Origenes, El Niñero
by June Black XX
Summary: Remontándonos en la historia, conoceremos cual es la extraña relación entre Savitar y June.
1. Prologo

**ORIGENES**

por:

**June**

**Resumen: **Remontándonos en la historia, conoceremos cual es la extraña relación entre Savitar y June

**Rating: **Todos los publicos

**Género: **Humor/aventuras

**Disclamer:** Tanto Ash como Savitar y demás personajes no originales pertenecen a la inigualable Sherrylin Kenyon y a su obra maestra, Dark Hunters, el resto de personajes originales son originales...

* * *

Omegrión, una de sus tantas salas.

_-Te he dicho que necesito tu ayuda, Savitar, sabes perfectamente que si tuviera otra solución no te lo pediría.-_

La noche pintaba francamente mal. Su única opción en estos momentos no estaba muy contento, la verdad. Incluso diria que verdaderamente estaba furioso. Maise sonrió, estaba convencida de que podría convencerlo, cosas peores había conseguido.

-_No puedes pedirme esto nena, ahora no.- _Savitar se revolvió en su silla, demasiado pequeña y demasiado frágil para sostener el cuerpo que se balanceaba encima. Como costumbre solo llevaba su florida camiseta y unos cortos pantalones surfistas. – ¡_Sabes que te amo y que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no me pidas esto, joder! Me traicionaste y te uniste a él, muy bien, afronta tus problemas sola y déjame en paz.- _

Savitar revolvió su pelo, frustrado. Antes de terminar de discutir ya sabía que era una causa perdida, sabía perfectamente que por ella haría cualquier cosa. Siempre lo conseguía, era su debilidad. Pero nadie debía descubrirla o ella estaría en peligro.

-_Savi, no seas testarudo que te estuviera pidiendo tanto tiempo, solo será una semana, además, sabes perfectamente que nadie te va a molestar.-_ Ella se acerco lentamente, poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Savitar, a su toque, él inclinó la cabeza como un gato mimoso disfrutando el contacto con su piel. Sabía que no debía, que ella pertenecía a otro, pero incluso así, intentaba disfrutar lo máximo posible de esos fugaces roces. –_ Por favor…-_

Se levanto y apartando la mano de su cara, se volvió hacia la estantería que estaba pegada a la pared, y cogiendo una de las fotos que allí había contestó.

-_No se para que discuto contigo, si vas a salir ganado. Está bien, haré de niñera, pero ojo, solo una semana. Tengo cosas mas importantes con las que perder el tiempo.-_

-_¡Gracias Savi, no te vas a arrepentir! – _

Nunca antes una frase le había dado tantos escalofríos….

Continuará...


	2. Primer capitulo

**ORIGENES**

por:

**June**

**Resumen: **Remontándonos en la historia, conoceremos cual es la extraña relación entre Savitar y June

**Rating: **Todos los publicos

**Género: **Humor/aventuras

**Disclamer:** Tanto Ash como Savitar y demás personajes no originales pertenecen a la inigualable Sherrylin Kenyon y a su obra maestra, Dark Hunters, el resto de personajes originales son originales...

* * *

Tres horas después, tenía en su salón, una maleta con ositos pintado y un bulto negro que descansaba en el sofá y sospechaba que era el crío. Suspirando, se volvió frente a la mujer, que estaba repasando los últimos puntos de una lista que traía en la mano y que llevaba varios minutos leyéndole, a lo cual, no le estaba prestando demasiada atención.  
_  
-Regla numero nueve-_, continuaba Maise, -_a las 8 en punto en cama y nada de tele. Regla numero diez, nada de comida basura-,_ dijo levantando la mirada y lanzando una rápida mirada a Savitar, el cual como contestación solo atinó a levantar una ceja y poner mala cara._ -No quiero que coma la basura que comes tú.-_

-_N__o jodas, para eso déjalo en una prisión humana que seguro que no lo controlan tanto-_, exclamó Savitar, al cual ya se le empezaban a hinchar las venas en un lateral de la sien. -_Seré su niñero no su carcelero.-_

-_Cielo, no te enfades, es por su bien. Jamás haría nada en contra de su seguridad_.- Unos dedos se apoyaron sobre sus labios, cortando toda posibilidad de seguir replicando.

-_Se que te preocupas, pero no sigas, estaremos bien-_. Retirando los dedos de sus labios, acarició su mejilla, limpia de maquillaje, ella nunca lo usaba, no lo necesitaba. Una piel tan pura no necesitaba nada para resaltar su belleza. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la abrazó. -_Nena, estaremos bien, solo he de cuidarme que no incendie nada o que me inunde la casa-_. Unos pequeños ruidos amortiguados por su camisa llegaron a él.

-_Por eso no te preocupes-,_ contesto limpiándose unas inexistentes lagrimas en el borde de sus hermosos ojos, -_ella es distinta. No posee ninguno de los poderes shikar, así que no podrá dañar nada-._

Separándose, dirigió una mirada al pequeño bulto y sonrió. -_Puede que no sea poderosa, que no tenga ninguna habilidad, pero es mi pequeña-_. Volviéndose hacia Savitar, con los ojos húmedos, -_Prométeme que si me pasa algo, o si no vuelvo, cuidaras de ella como su fuera tu hija. Prométemelo-_. Suplicando mientras lloraba y se aferraba fuertemente a su camisa.

Él sabía perfectamente que podría llegar a querer a esa niña como si fuera hija suya en caso de que Maise faltara, solo por ella haría cualquier locura.

-_Cuidare de ella sin falta. Ahora vete, no es bueno que nadie sepa que has estado aquí-._ Ambos se abrazaron unos segundos mas, hasta que ella se separo y en sus ojos había un adiós. Y luego desapareció.  
_  
-Mierda, olvidé preguntar como se llama el crío-_. Savitar se encaminó al sofá, pero se paró bruscamente al encontrarse con dos ojos ambarinos que lo miraban entre una mata de pelo negro liso.

-_June, me llamo June-._

Savitar miró de arriba abajo a la pequeña, llevaba un vestido largo y negro, cubriendo hasta los zapatos, el pelo suelto, tapando parte de la cara y de sus ojos.

-_Haber, renacuajo, ¿has hablado?-_

June miro de arriba abajo al gigante que tenía delante, e imitando su gesto, cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. Todo ello sin pronunciar una sola palabra

-_Mira renacuajo, he frito gente por menos tonterías que esta, así que ya me estás diciendo como rallos te llamas-._ Mientras gritaba, Savitar se recostó sobre el sillón donde anteriormente estaba durmiendo la niña y cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra, intentando mantener la calma.

Sin intimidarse, ella se acercó, y se colocó justo enfrente de el. Mientras seguía mirándolo, analizándolo, inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

-_Me gustas, puedes llamarme Juny.-_

Continuará...


	3. Segundo capitulo

**ORIGENES**

por:

**June**

**Resumen: **Remontándonos en la historia, conoceremos cual es la extraña relación entre Savitar y June

**Rating: **Todos los publicos

**Género: **Humor/aventuras

**Disclamer:** Tanto Ash como Savitar y demás personajes no originales pertenecen a la inigualable Sherrylin Kenyon y a su obra maestra, Dark Hunters, el resto de personajes originales son originales...

* * *

Horas mas tarde…

-_Joder, joder y joder!- _Maldecía Savitar en su improvisada cocina. Estaba intentando calentar en el microondas el pollo que había encargado hacía una hora. Todo por culpa de la maldita cría. Se había negado en redondo a que lo calentara de golpe, no había parado de gritar hasta que consiguió que lo metiera en uno de esos malditos cacharros que había hecho aparecer solo para no seguir escuchándola.

-_¡Maldito pollo! ¡Malditas todas las mujeres con sus capric…!-_ Calló repentinamente cuando sintió un tirón en sus pantalones. June estaba a su lado, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos, haciéndolo sentir culpable por estar maldiciendo delante de una niña. -_Mira, esto es algo que hacemos los mayores cuando estamos enfadados, maldecir y comernos niñas lloronas-._

La pequeña volvió a dirigirle una mirada desdeñosa y pasó a prestarle atención al pollo que se calentaba. De repente, salió corriendo y regresó al cabo de un minuto. Savitar ya tenía el pollo en un plato, mientras él seguía mascullando algo que no llego a escuchar y bueno, realmente a ella no le importaba mucho.

Esperó a que él se diera la vuelta para coger el pollo y salir corriendo, Savitar, en cuanto escuchó correr a la pequeña, se volvió y se dio cuenta de que su cena, en la cual había invertido tanto esfuerzo, tanto tiempo, y un dedo dolorido, estaba saliendo por la puerta agarrado por el infernal demonio. Perdió unos valiosos segundos en intentar entender que pasaba hasta que reaccionó y salió corriendo detrás del monstruo.

La alcanzó en unos segundos, y la furia acudió a él.

Ante él se encontraba una dantesca imagen.

Su cena estaba siendo enterrada por una seria June en mitad del jardín.

-_Arggg!! la matooo!!-_

* * *

Querido diario, hoy es el segundo día de convivencia y ya no aguanto más, la mato y entierro su cadáver y digo que se ha escapado. Menos mal que no tiene poderes, que sino, yo no habría sobrevivido.

¿¿Me preguntas por qué, querido diario??

El primer día enterró la cena, bueno, no es tan horrible… y luego se fue a dormir. Horas después, me acosté yo. Dormí bien, gracias. El despertar, no tan bien. Me despertó un golpe en el estomago, al abrir los ojos me encontré al monstruo encima mío, mirándome. En cuanto pude espabilar, le grité y salió corriendo, y al momento comprobé el destrozo en mi maravilloso cuarto, ¿te lo puedes creer? No se veía el suelo al estar lleno de plumas, las cuales salieron de mis adorables almohadas, las cuales vi destripadas en una esquina. Tenía pintadas todas las paredes con garabatos que parecían… no se que parecían.

Si, en unos segundos todo estaba como si no hubiera pasado un huracán en mitad de la habitación. Sigo cuestionándome como consiguió destrozar todo sin que despertara.

El desayuno, horrible, no quiso nada de lo que tenía la madre escrito en la lista (la comprendo, todo era horrible) y solo comió cuando aparecieron galletas de chocolate.

El resto del día se dedicó a perseguir a mis mascotas. Aparecieron pintadas y con vestiditos ¡Con vestitidos, te lo puedes creer!

Creo que ya no tengo jardines, se dedicó a arrancarlos.

Conseguí encerrarla el resto del día en una habitación. Creo que la habitación sigue en pie… prefiero no ir a mirar. Ya le pasaré la cena por debajo de la puerta

Continuará...


	4. Tercer capitulo

**ORIGENES**

por:

**June**

**Resumen: **Remontándonos en la historia, conoceremos cual es la extraña relación entre Savitar y June

**Rating: **Todos los publicos

**Género: **Humor/aventuras

**Disclamer:** Tanto Ash como Savitar y demás personajes no originales pertenecen a la inigualable Sherrylin Kenyon y a su obra maestra, Dark Hunters, el resto de personajes originales son originales...

* * *

El sol despuntaba en el horizonte cuando se despertó, mientras se desperezaba con una picara sonrisa, rememorando el sueño taaan interesante que acababa de tener, donde tenía atada a la cama a una descarada cazadora.

Al rato, su sonrisa se esfumó, otro recuerdo nada grato apareció en su mente, anoche el pequeño monstruo había destrozado uno de sus coches favoritos, y por desgracia, para ella, claro, consiguió sacarle de quicio y le gritó. Eran pocas las ocasiones que alguien conseguía quitarlo de sus casillas, pero esa pequeña tenía el don de desquiciarlo. Y a continuación de los gritos, se había encerrado en el cuarto, de donde no había conseguido sacarla ni para que pudiera cenar.

Dirigiendo sus pasos a la habitación de June, hizo lista de todas las tareas que tenía para ese día. No era agradable tener que estar controlando al resto del mundo, era partidario de que cada uno se buscara la solución a sus problemas y no tener que estar echando una mano a todo, mejor era patearles el trasero que ayudarles.

Resignado y suspirando, entró en la habitación, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla entera. Todavía había jarrones en las ventanas y seguían existiendo las almohadas, pero a simple vista no localizó a June. En breves segundos la encontró, estaba dentro del armario. Despacio, se acercó y abrió la puerta, permitiendo que entrara algo de luz al oscuro hueco donde se encontraba encogida y contra una esquina.

En cuanto notó algo de luz, la pequeña abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Viendo delante suya al causante de sus lloros, no pudo más que sorberse las lágrimas y los mocos y volver a sollozar.

-_ ¡Te odio! Eres como mi madre, siempre gritándome!! Vete!! No quiero verte más!!_ - June se encogió sobre sí misma, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Savitar no pudo más que intentar abrazarla y consolarla, era la primera vez que veía a ese torbellino de niña en ese estado, y eso le rompió el corazón. Puede que fuera cruel e insensible a veces, pero esa niña, esa pequeña estrellita, no podía apagarse, no mientras estuviera él allí.

_-June, pequeña estrella, escúchame. Siento haberte gritado, no volverá a pasar, pero por favor deja de llorar, sé una buena niña y cálmate_- le decía, mientras secaba las lagrimas con sus dedos. No sabía porque, pero verla en ese estado, lo estaba haciendo sentirse ruin y culpable. Así, que viendo que estaba calmándose poco a poco, opto por cogerla en brazos, llevándosela lejos de la oscuridad del armario. – _Ves, ya pasó todo_. – dijo intentando arrullarla para que se calmara.

Al sentirse abrazada, comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte. No sabía porque pero quería confiar en él. Aunque todavía era pequeña y la gente pensaba que no entendía las cosas, sabía perfectamente que ella no era normal como su hermana. July, la adorable y perfecta, era a ella a la que todos felicitaban y abrazaban cuando conseguía prender fuego en los entrenamientos, era a ella a la que todos amaban, y en cambio, nadie parecía acordarse de su gemela, June. Sabía perfectamente que toda su familia la consideraban un bicho raro, ya que no era capaz de demostrar nada en cualquier sesión de entrenamiento. Pero era una buena niña, todo lo callaba y alimentaba su tristeza con cada palabra que tenían para ella, pero nunca lo demostraba. Sabía que si era buena, algún día esas palabras de amor serían para ella, y que vendría su mama y la abrazaría y le susurraría al oído que era una buena niña, que la quería mucho. Pero eso no pasaba por más que se esforzaba.

Y ahora llegaba él, que la estaba abrazando y susurrándole al oído que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, y así, poco a poco, calentándosele el alma se dejo mimar un rato mas, mientras dejaba de llorar y sentía que todo iría bien mientras pudiera tener con ella a una persona en la que confiar.

Para cuando notó que pasó la tormenta, Savitar la llevó a su habitación, dejándola suavemente sobre su cama. Quedándose adormecida. Aun quedaban tres días más para que viniera su madre a recogerla y ya no sabía que hacer con ella. De repente se puso serio, un cambio en el ambiente, una corriente fría le indicó que tenía una visita, aunque una sonrisa intentaba asomarse a sus labios. Su pequeña cazadora había llegado. Genial, ya tenía con quien descargar el mal humor, y con un poco de suerte, hasta conseguiría tenerla debajo de él, gimiendo.

La encontró tirada en uno de sus sofás, vestida con sus acostumbrados pantalones ceñidos y su corpiño de cuero negro, cierto es que no escondía ninguno de sus encantos, esos encantos que le volvían loco y encendían su sangre, haciendo que se le llenara la mente de visiones de dos cuerpos desnudos recubiertos de chocolate líquido. Sí, el día mejoraba por momentos.

Alia miró a Savitar acercarse, hoy no estaba de humor para aguantar sus bromitas, Hades se había encargado de amargarle el día. Pero no pudo evitar estremecerse de deseo al ver como los finos pantalones que llevaba no dejaban nada a la imaginación…

En la otra punta del Omegrión, June se desperezaba, encontrándose sola en la habitación. Notando que Sav tenía visita, sonrió sabiendo que tenía la habitación toda para ella.

Sabiendo que pocas veces tendría una oportunidad así, corrió por toda la habitación, registrando armarios y demás, y hasta que encontró una puerta cerrada, no paró. Intrigada, consiguió desbaratar el cerrojo, accediendo a una sala bastante más grande que la anterior, aunque esta estaba totalmente vacía a excepción del objeto que se encontraba justo en el centro. Curiosa, se adentró, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta a sus espaldas.

Continuará...


	5. Cuarto capitulo

**ORIGENES**

por:

**June**

**Resumen: **Remontándonos en la historia, conoceremos cual es la extraña relación entre Savitar y June

**Rating: **Todos los publicos

**Género: **Humor/aventuras

**Disclamer:** Tanto Ash como Savitar y demás personajes no originales pertenecen a la inigualable Sherrylin Kenyon y a su obra maestra, Dark Hunters, el resto de personajes originales son originales...

* * *

Mientras Savitar se enzarzaba en otra de sus acaloradas discusiones con Alia, June ya había conseguido entrar en la habitación.

Inmediatamente se dirigió al poste que había en mitad de la habitación. La esfera de cristal había atrapado completamente su atención. En cuanto estuvo a unos pasos de ella, se paró. Había algo que le resultaba familiar. Lentamente terminó de acercarse, y poniéndose de puntillas, estiró su bracito para alcanzarla.

En cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto con la superficie de la esfera, esta se comenzó a llenarse de humo y a perder solidez. Asustada, June pensó que la rompiera, y temiendo otra regañina de Savitar, comenzó a alejarse. Pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos, volvió de nuevo la vista al objeto, este ya no estaba apoyado sobre la tela que lo protegía, sino que estaba flotando sobre ella.

Curiosa, se acercó nuevamente, y esta vez, mirando atentamente la niebla que se movía dentro de la esfera, comenzó a apreciar figuras y formas. Tratando de poder ver mejor, volvió a intentar alcanzarla, pero sin llegar a tocarla la propia esfera floto hasta sus manos. Maravillada se sentó en el suelo mientras terminaba de formarse una escena en la bola. Era el salón donde estaban Savitar y Alia.

June soltó una risita al ver a Savitar en el suelo y a Alia montada a horcajadas sobre el, besándose.

Entonces la imagen se difuminó y June frunció el ceño, quería seguir viendo mas cosas bonitas, y al momento comenzaron a aparecer diversas imágenes de animales, paisajes, en rápida sucesión sin detenerse en ninguna. Hasta que una de ellas atrajo la atención de la pequeña y en ella se paró.

Era su madre. En compañía de su hermana gemela, July, entrenando. Parecían felices y contentas mientras peleaban. Su hermana arrojaba bolas de fuego mientras su madre las esquivaba y la oía dar consejos. Lágrimas de dolor se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos, otra vez su madre lo único que quería era librarse de ella, mandándola fuera de su hogar. Mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se prometió que nunca más lloraría por alguien que no la quisiera, aunque fuera su propia madre.

Siguió durante un rato contemplando la familiar escena, hasta que se aburrió, y pensó en su padre. La esfera de humo reaccionó y la imagen desapareció y fue sustituida por otra, donde su padre aparecía luchando contra daimons. Su humor mejoró y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Su papi siempre la trataba bien, cuando no podía estar a la altura de las expectativas de su mami, papi siempre le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía al oído algunas palabras de ánimo. Si, se prometió también que algún día sería tan fuerte como su papa, que era temido y amado por todos sus compañeros.

Mientras seguía ensimismada contemplando a su padre luchar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Savitar. Sabiendo que se la iba a encontrar allí, suspiró y decidió hablar con ella.

-_June, ¿como has entrado?-_ dijo sobresaltando a la pequeña, la cual, por reflejos, soltó la esfera, que se deshizo en jirones de humo al contacto de humo.

-¡_Ahh, lo siento! No quería romperlo_- comenzó a sollozar, mientras intentaba juntar con sus manitas los restos de humo que había esparcidos por el suelo. Una mano se apoyó en su pequeño hombro, instándola a que parara.

- _No te preocupes por el Sfora_- le comentó Savitar mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, -_Si lo has activado, ya no puedes romperlo_- mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que empezaban a asomar, la abrazó. Suspirando, decidió que lo mejor era contarle la verdad antes de que volviese a hacer una tontería.

- _¿De verdad no vas a reñirme?_- le interrumpió June, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos que tanto le recordaban a su madre

-_No pequeña, pero te voy a contar una historia_-

_-¿Y la cazadora que estaba encima de ti hace unos momentos?-_ preguntó indiscreta, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Calla y escucha enana_- Savitar intentó contar hasta diez antes de perder la poca paciencia que le había quedado después de su breve e insatisfecho encuentro con Alia. _–¿No quieres saber que era la esfera que tenías en las manos?._

Inmediatamente June se calló y se apretujó contra Savitar, le encantaba que le contaran cuentos pero pocas veces había tenido ocasión de escuchar uno para ella sola.

-_Dime, que conoces de tu raza_- preguntó antes de comenzar. June se removió inquieta sobre sus rodillas, se mordió el labio inferior y cuando decidió contestar se giró hacia Savitar.

-_Pues que no somos humanos, que somos más poderosos, que tenemos la obligación de destruir cualquier amenaza de daimons_- repitió de un tirón las palabras aprendidas. –_Y que ante todo, ningún humano puede saber de nosotros_-

-_Bien, y también sabrás que existen más clases que los humanos y vosotros, los Shikar. Están los dioses, representados por sus panteones_. – June iba afirmando a cada palabra que pronunciaba Savitar.

_-Pues por encima de todos ellos, existen otra clase de dioses, que se dedican a controlar que ninguno de ellos se pase de listo. Bien, ahí es donde entro yo. Y tu madre también_.-

_-¿Mi mamá?-_ preguntó extrañada la niña _–Mama es una shikar_-

-_Ahora si, pero antes no lo era, ¿nunca te lo contó?-_ comentó extrañado Savitar que Maise nunca le hubiera contado a su hija sus orígenes o lo que ella era. A lo que June respondió negando la cabeza.

-_Bueno, pues ella era uno de nosotros, era una Chthonian, pero conoció a tu papá, se enamoraron y decidió convertirse en shikar_– explicaba paciente, mientras también recordaba el pasado. –_Abandonó todo y al final, te tuvo a ti-_

June levantó la mirada al escuchar que la nombraba

-_Tengo una hermana_- confesó entre susurros. –_Somos iguales, pero mama solo la quiere a ella-_

-_Siempre está con ella, la abraza y la quiere mucho, pero a mi no. Mamá dice que soy la desgracia de la familia_- una vez que comenzó a hablar, se lanzó y decidió contarlo todo. –_Papa dice que soy especial, que no me preocupe, que algún dia seré muy fuerte, pero mama dice que soy una inútil-_

Incrédulo, Savitar no pudo mas que escuchar atentamente todo lo contaba June, tan distinto a lo que él creía. No podía entender como Maise podía tratar tan mal a su propia hija.

-_Antes en la esfera, vi como mama estaba en casa con mi hermana, juntas. Por eso me mandó lejos, para poder estar con mi hermana_- June volvió a abrazar a Savitar y a esconder su rostro en la camisa que llevaba. _–Yo se que no me quiere-_

_-¿Pudiste verlas a través del sfora?-_ Savitar separó a June de su pecho, para poder verla a los ojos y hablar con ella. June asintió.

-_Yeah, entonces podremos llamarla de nuevo. Esta pelota se llama sfora y permite ver cualquier cosa o persona, por muy lejos que esté. O incluso podría permitir ver el futuro o el pasado_.- aprovechó que tenía la atención de la niña para sentarla otra vez en el suelo, a su lado. –_Vamos a probar una cosa. Extiende tu mano y piensa en la esfera, imagínala en tu mano_-

June alternó la mirada entre su mano y Savitar, pero deseó poder hacer lo que le estaba diciendo, no quería defraudarlo, así que miró fijamente su mano, y deseó que la esfera apareciera en ella.

Unos instantes después, un remolino de niebla se formó en su mano. Ella gritó asustada, pero no movió la mano. Al cesar el remolino, en su mano estaba el Sfora, una perfecta pelota de cristal.

June miró asombrada a Savitar, el cual tenía una sonrisa complaciente en su cara, y se sintió feliz, pues por una vez, había conseguido algo por ella misma.

-_Prueba a desaparecerla-_ la animó Savitar.

Deseando complacerlo, June cerró los ojos en un gesto infantil y cuando volvió a abrirlos solo quedaba en su mano restos de niebla. Extasiada, volvió a cerrarlos y otra vez el Sfora apareció en su mano.

Continuará...


	6. Ultimo capitulo

**ORIGENES**

por:

**June**

**Resumen: **Remontándonos en la historia, conoceremos cual es la extraña relación entre Savitar y June

**Rating: **Todos los publicos

**Género: **Humor/aventuras

**Disclamer:** Tanto Ash como Savitar y demás personajes no originales pertenecen a la inigualable Sherrylin Kenyon y a su obra maestra, Dark Hunters, el resto de personajes originales son originales...

* * *

_-Y ahora apoya suavemente la mano sobre el y piensa en lo que quieres ver_- Estaba claro que había heredado el talento de Maise a la hora de usar el Sfora.

-_Quiero volver a mi mamá_- pronunció en alto a la vez que rozaba con los dedos la esfera, la cual se comenzó a rellenar de humo y la imagen de su madre y su hermana se formó.

-_Míralas- _y le enseñó la imagen a Savitar. El cual no podía creerse lo que veía. Maise le había asegurado cuando dejara a June en el Omegrión, que iba a estar en una incursión muy peligrosa, pero ahí estaba, junto a una hija de la cual no le había dicho nada, jugando. Se estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. El había vuelto a confiar una vez más en ella y otra vez le había vuelto a engañar.

-_Está bien, ya entendí lo que me quieres decir_- Savitar bajó la mano sobre el Sfora, haciendo que la imagen desapareciera. Dirigiendo la mirada a June, le sonrió. _–Puedes quedártela, si quieres_-

–_¿De verdad? ¿Para mi?_- June casi salta del suelo de la ilusión, mientras se abrazaba al Sfora.

-_Si, perteneció a tu madre, pero creo que tú le darás mejor uso-_ le acarició la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo. June imitó su gesto y ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio.

Entre ambos, se estableció una tregua no hablada. June no destrozaba demasiado y Savitar intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, tratando de compensar la falta de cariño por parte de su madre. A partir de ese momento, June sonrió y se divirtió mas de lo que nunca había sido.

Los 3 días restantes pasaron volando y cuando ambos se quisieron dar cuenta, había llegado el día que su madre pasaría a buscarla.

June ya tenia hecha la mochila con su ropa y estaba esperando sentada en un sillón, y Savitar apoyado en una hamaca leyendo un libro, cuando apareció Maise.

A una mirada suya, la pequeña se levantó y se acercó lentamente a saludar a su madre. Esta depositó un beso en su mejilla y luego se acercó a Savitar. Y lo abrazó.

Solo que esta vez, Savitar reaccionó fríamente y se soltó del abrazo.

-_Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme y que aclararme.-_ Esta vez no caería en su trampa, ya estaba demasiado dolido por su traición y sus engaños. –_Explícame exactamente porque a June nunca se le contó quien era realmente su madre, y explícame también porque nunca se le dijo quien era.-_

Maise retrocedió impresionada, nunca antes Savitar le había levantado la voz, desde siempre él había estado apoyándola y consolándola. Sabía que Savitar tenía razón. Volvió la vista a June, la cual seguía impertérrita a su lado, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su cara, como siempre. Y eso es algo que odiaba en ella, le recordaba demasiado todos los errores que había cometido.

-_No es lo que piensas_- intentó justificarse, mientras se sentaba en una esquina del sillón, donde antes estaba sentada June. –_Si nunca se lo he contado, ha sido por su bien_-

-_Explícate_- ordenó Savitar, mientras June se sentaba encima suyo. Maise no pudo evitar fijarse en el parecido existente en ambos. Si no estuviese completamente convencida de que no era hija suya, pasarían tranquilamente por padre e hija.

-_Al mezclarse mi sangre con la de su padre, me convertí totalmente en Shikar como bien sabes, pero en cuanto tuve a las dos, a July y a June, algo pasó. July heredó sangre pura Shikar, pero June no.- _Maise retorcía las manos mientras hablaba, no era un tema del que le gustase hablar precisamente. –_June tiene parte de sangre chthonian y esta anula todos los poderes que hubiera tenido por su parte shikar. Pero tampoco muestra poderes chthonian._

_-Pero sobretodo, tienes miedo de que herede el título de su padre.- _terminó Savitar por ella. –"_El Segador de Vidas" o también conocido como El Grimm_-

Maise asintió mientras seguía contemplado a June, la cual no daba muestras de asombro ante lo que estaba contando. Y seguía aferrada a Savitar.

-_Está bien, entonces yo me ocuparé de su instrucción a partir de ahora_- levantándose de la hamaca, levantó con él a June. A la cual dejó de pie en el suelo, y agachándose para estar a su misma altura. –_Aprenderás conmigo, ¿estas de acuerdo?-_

June sonrió mientras asentía, y luego se acercó a su madre y le cogio la mano.

-_Adiós Savitar_- dijo Maise mientras sujetaba a la niña y a continuación, desaparecieron.

-_Adiós, hermanita_- susurro Savitar a la nada.


End file.
